2cobitfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategy
Please share your best strategies of this game that might help others out. Fishing Fishing is a mini game presented in the game when you get a Bad Fish Pole or higher. Your goal is to get the dot to stop at the center. One strategy to do this is to lock you eye on the far right side of the bar. When the dot passes by the right side for the 2nd time, you tap immediately. because of the speed the dot is traveling in, it should almost always land close to the center. Collecting Droppings Collecting Droppings (Rabbit Droppings, Chicken Droppings, Sheep Droppings and Boar Droppings) is needed to make Fertilizer, which you need to grow Coconut Trees. There is a quick but rather crazy way to collect them faster. If you have plenty of seeds, use them to block off an area partially so that the animals spawning in the area won't be able to escape the map so easily. A good place to do this is in the bush to the right side of the Main Island, also know as the Hedge area. Once they're in the cage you made out of Seeds, you just wait for a little while and you'll get your droppings quickly. I've got at least 20 Droppings from every animal using this strategy. Rabbit Droppings Rabbit Droppings are ingredients for the Fertilizer , which is required to grow the Coconut Tree. However it is rather rare. The quick way to get Rabbit Droppings is to admit that there is no quick way. You need to take your time and stalk Rabbits for at least a few minutes (15 maybe). A strategy to do this is to visit the Cliff map , and wander around the map while collecting everything and killing everything but the rabbits. Be patient and you will finally be able to gather the precious poop. Make sure to gather at least 3, since that is the minimum required number to finish the game. Strong Fish Net to speed up the action.]] If you are not a hardcore player, make multiple Strong Fish Nets as soon as you finish the study (4-5 recommended). Although this requires a large number of Plants, it will able you to collect many items while you are not playing the game (harvest every 1 hour). Use the hammer on the "disassemblable" items to obtain parts, such as wire, iron pipe, iron plate, nail, screw. This can be a better strategy than doing the fishing minigame and constantly failing to get the bar to the very center. Bonus Time at the Forest Bonus Time is a good opportunity to gather raw materials. However the items get dropped randomly around the whole screen and it is difficult to collect everything. A way to make this easy is to use the bonus time at the Forest map. Move up to where the path is 2 tiles wide and gets crooked to the left for 1 tile. From there make minimal moves back and forth while throwing the Boomerang. The items will be funneled and will be able to be collected efficiently. Use Less Strong Rope is enough to access the higher ground to reach the Rain Flower when placed like the red box.]] Strong Rope can be used on cliff tiles to let you climb up. However, it is not a must to 'climb'. You can move horizontally as well. Note how you can use less strong rope by using it at certain locations.